


Sibling Rivalry

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, F/M, Incest, Just Proper Banter, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Talking, casual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Siblings can’t help but annoy each other even while doing other more fun activities.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 30





	Sibling Rivalry

“What are you doing, step-bro?” She asked her brother teasingly.

“Do you have to say that every single time?” He responded in an annoyed tone, his cock deep inside of his sisters ass.

“You’ve been the one using my ass all the time the past week so I’ll make fun of it however I want.” She told him back, sternly but also jokingly.

“Mom’s been on the opening shift for a while, not my fault I have to default to the 2nd option.” He told her and quickened his pace just for show.

“Oh the 2nd option am I? I thought that anime pillow was your 2nd option~” She continued teasing him.

“It’s called a Dakimakura. Also it doesn’t have any holes.” He explained without a hint of sarcasm

“Oh my god you’re such a nerd!” She let out.

“By the way uh... how am I stacking up to Dad now? Mom told me it’s grown a bit.” He asked quietly.

“Its teeny. A teeny weeny.” She always loved being as annoying as possible to her brother.

“Oh come on! It’s above average! Not my fault dad’s some terminator ripoff.” He defended himself.

“Well I guess you’ve just got to hope for another growth spurt then, but I doubt it.” She continued.

“Don’t know what moral high ground you think you have with tits flatter than mine.” He had no issues fighting fire with fire.

“H-Hey! They’ll grow in!” She yelled, red-faced.

“Suuuure they will.” He put a hand over her breasts to size them up, easily running it across her chest.

“Mom said hers weren’t near as big until she got pregnant.” She told him, almost proudly.

“So you’re gonna get pregnant just for tits?” He questioned.

“I mean... some day.”

“And who’s the lucky man?”

“Anyone but you.”

“As if I would want that.”

“As if you wouldn’t take the only chance you have~”

“Brat.”

“Nerd.”

A while later, with the brother having finished inside of his sister.

“Welp, thanks for the hole, Sis. Imma just-“

“Don’t you dare! Clean up. Now!” She demanded sternly, aggressive fire in her eyes.

“Jesus I was joking calm down.” He told her exasperated and bend down to start cleaning her out with his tongue.

“Ahh, much better. You know Dad doesn’t like when it’s messy.” She said smugly.

“Mmhmm...” he agreed peeved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is don’t ask.
> 
> I just really like the idea of casual incest.
> 
> I don’t even like sibling stuff at all.
> 
> I don’t know.
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
